


Just Do It

by sunreyesss



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, i live for alex/shelby friendship so this fic has a healthy dose of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to ask him out, Shelby!” </p><p>Shelby shoots up from her position of lying on the floor and Alex looks at her expectantly. </p><p>“What! No way, I can’t ask him on a date! Besides I don’t even like him like that.”</p><p>...</p><p>"Just, DO IT!"</p><p>-<br/>Alex recites Shia LaBeouf’s “Just do it” to Shelby in order to influence her to ask Caleb out (based off of the prompt from otp prompts on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently started watching Quantico, and I'm in love with all the characters, and their relationships, especially Shelby/Caleb, and there's not enough fics about this show, so I'm gonna try and rectify that.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

It was one of the rare times that both Alex and Shelby had a night off. Between classes, homework, and their jobs, they barely had any time to breathe, let alone socialise.

They’re both lying on the floor, wearing oversized shirts (Shelby is 99% sure that the one she’s wearing is Caleb’s) and booty shorts, and binging on the variety of snacks and liquor bottles that are scattered around them.

They start off talking about nothing (schoolwork, and persistent teachers, and whiny classmates) and everything (the houses they’re going to buy someday, and the jobs they want to have) and somehow they end up on the subject of boys.

Shelby’s going on and on about this boy in her psych class who’s _completely_ immature and _totally_ obnoxious and she can practically feel Alex’s disbelief. And ok, if Shelby admits it to herself, he’s not just some boy in her psych class, he’s someone she actually cares about. Kind of. The tiniest amount.

“...And then he turned around, and had the audacity to wink at me! As if he hadn’t been flirting with her that whole time!”

Alex’s face breaks out into a smile, and Shelby can practically see a light bulb lighting up over her head.

“No. No, to whatever you’re thinking! I recognise that smile, and I don’t like it!” Shelby immediately knows that Alex has concocted a plan, and it’s probably horrible and humiliating and just bad. Probably.

“You’re jealous.” Alex has a smug look on her face, like she just told Shelby all the secrets of the universe.

“What? No. That’s ridiculous. You’re being ridiculous.”

Alex’s face is still smug, and has even got a smidge of pity.

“Sweetie, you have no idea how far gone you are for him. You just spent the last 30 minutes gushing about the exact shade of his eyes and how sometimes they’re a cornflower blue, but sometimes they look like sapphires.”

“I didn’t spend 30 minutes…”

“You started talking about him at 10, and it’s 10:30. Is that enough proof for you?” Alex is infuriatingly smug, and Shelby can feel her cheeks heating up. She tells herself that it’s because of the alcohol.

“You have to ask him out, Shelby!”

Shelby shoots up from her position of lying on the floor and Alex looks at her expectantly.

“What! No way, I can’t ask him on a date! Besides I don’t even like him like that.”

Alex arches an eyebrow doubtingly at Shelby.  
“Oh, of course, I completely forgot, he’s just an _athletic distraction_.”

“He is!” Shelby’s slightly offended that Alex doubts her. He means nothing to her. Really. Even if that thing he does with his tongue makes her body vibrate with pleasure.

“Ask him out” Alex persists.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I can’t.”

“Just, do it!” Alex puts on an imitation of a masculine voice, low and gravelly.

“No.”

“Don’t let your dreams be dreams.”

Shelby opens her mouth and snaps it shut again, almost immediately.

“Yesterday you said tomorrow, so just do it!” Alex stand up and starts pacing, all while still doing the voice.

“Some people dream of success, while you're gonna wake up and work hard at it. Nothing is impossible!” Now she’s not only pacing, but she’s also making hand gestures and silly poses like half squatting with her arms out in front of her. Shelby can’t help herself; she lets out a peal of laughter, and stands up to do the speech with Alex.

“You should get to the point where anyone else would quit, and you're not going to stop there. No! What are you waiting for? Just DO IT!” They say simultaneously. Alex is laughing by now too, and they’re both just standing there in stupid poses screaming “JUST DO IT” at each other.

“Are you really quoting Shia LaBeouf at me, Parrish?” Shelby asks teasingly

“I don’t know Wyatt, did it work?” Alex retorts

“I’m still not gonna ask Caleb out.” Shelby’s sticking to her guns. She’s not gonna ask him out now on principal.

“Come on Shelby!”

“No!”

“Why not?”

They’re so caught up in their discussion that they almost miss the knock on the door.

Shelby narrows her eyes at Alex. “This is not over Parrish.” She walks to the door and yanks it open. Caleb himself (speak of the devil) is standing on the other side, and suddenly Shelby is self conscious about her messy ponytail, naked face, and attire (or lack thereof) and she’s desperately hoping that he didn’t hear what her and Alex were arguing about before he knocked.

“Caleb, hi! What a surprise.” her voice comes out higher than she’s like it too, and she internally cringes. “What are you doing here?”

He smirks (that smug smirk that shelby hates so much). “I just came to see what all the yelling is about. And who was quoting Shia LaBeouf.”

He gives her a once over, and his brow crinkles slightly (adorably). “Is that my shirt?”

Before Shelby has a chance to respond, Alex saunters up and whispers in her ear, “I’ll give you 20 bucks if you do it right now” and then slinks out of the room.

Caleb raises an eyebrow at her, questioningly. And Shelby doesn’t know what possesses her, maybe it’s the alcohol coursing through her veins (she did have an entire bottle of vodka), but she grabs his face and pulls it down to hers and kisses him. He responds immediately, and enthusiastically and Shelby melts into the kiss. She pulls away and rests her forehead against his.

“Will you go out with me? Like on a date?” she mumbles against his lips, pressing soft kisses to them in between words.

He pulls back to look into her eyes, his dumb cornflower-blue-but-also-sometimes-sapphire eyes analysing her expression, and suddenly his face breaks out into the most radiant smile.

“Of course, I will Shelby.”

She lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and grins.

“Good” She says.

“Good” He replies, and she launches herself into his arms, kissing him with all the enthusiasm she can muster. She can faintly hear whoops of joy in the background (Alex and Nimah) and congratulations (Raina) and choruses of ‘I told you so’s’ (Nathalie, Simon and Ryan) but none of that matters, because yeah, they might be making out in the middle of an open doorway, for all of their friends to see, but in this moment, there’s only Shelby and Caleb and everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ETA 2/4/18: I’ve fixed some mistakes and added some stuff so it flows a little better. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: harrypotterbi.


End file.
